


Maybe there is something

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, brettsey, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: Sylvie had some rough time lately and Stella and Emily are trying to make her feel better. Can Casey be the part of it too?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Maybe there is something

**Author's Note:**

> Soo hello again Brettsey fans. We have only one week until everyone is back, I’m so excited!  
> Here is a new Brettsey ONE SHOT.  
> I had this idea while I rewatched one episode from season 5, the episode when Sylvie just broke up with Antonio and she gets really drunk when she wants to marry that guy from Canada lol. Anyway, I decided to recreate it a little bit and I added Casey into the story of course,and here she broke up with Kyle, so I hope you guys like it.  
> Enjoy reading!

It’s been a while since Brett and Kyle broke up. She understands why he did it, but it still doesn’t make her feel better. She was quiet lately at home, Cruz and Otis noticed it and she was also different at the firehouse. Everybody noticed it. Casey was still struggling with his feelings for her, he knew that there was something more but he still didn’t figure it out for good. Seeing her like this every day wasn’t really easy for him, and he also felt responsible for her break up, because of that call and that talk with the chaplain.  
They had an early call in the morning and they were back at the firehouse, Foster and Brett were pulling the ambo back at the house.

“Okay, that’s it. Enough.” Foster said and turned her head toward Brett.

Sylvie gave her a curious look as she wasn’t sure if she was talking to her, but it was just the two of them at the ambo, so she was talking to her.  
“Something wrong Emily?” She asked.

“I don’t know Sylvie, you tell me. I’m watching you for days now and you keep saying to me that you’re okay, but I can see you’re not, hell everybody sees it here, but they’re just giving you some space. C’mon talk to me girl.” Foster said and let out a deep breath, as this was something she was holding inside for years.

“Look I know that I’ve been lately quiet and everything but this is just taking more time to get over it. More than I thought. I thought we were good together. Thank you for checking on me, and I love you for that, but I’ll be fine,I promise.” Sylvie said and smiled at her partner.

“Yeah you’ll be fine and I love you too, but I have a way to speed up things a little bit.” Foster said with a winkle.

“What do you mean?” Sylvie asked curiously.

“I know what you need now girl. You need a night out with Stella and me at some dance club. Yep that’s it, we are going out tonight, and it’s Friday so it’s perfect.” Foster said, sounding really excited.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that. I’m not really ready to get in some club and dance and drink. Nope, I’m gonna pass, thanks.” Sylvie said skeptically.

“I wasn’t asking, we’re going! I’ll go find Kidd and tell her the great news. This is gonna be awesome. I need it, you need it, and I’m sure Kidd needs it.” Foster said and ran inside to find Stella.

“Hey guys have you seen Kidd?” Foster asked, looking at Severide and Casey who were sitting at the common room.

“Yeah, she is in the locker room I think.” Severide said.

“Okay, thanks.” She said and ran again.

“Hey, there you are. So listen, clear your schedule for tonight, you and I are gonna take Brett out tonight, she needs it, and we could use some girls night too.” Foster said, smiling at her friend.

“Okay, I’m in. I could use some girls night too as well. And I need some drinks.” Stella said, sounding excited.

“Okay, deal then, we’re going out tonight. We're get ready at your place and go from there.” Foster said and gave her a high five.

“Deal!” Stella said and the bells went off again.

* * *

Girls were getting ready at Kelly’s place and Stella was now living there so technically it was her place too.

Casey got home after his construction job and he saw Kelly sitting on the couch, drinking beer and the music and noise were coming from his and Stella’s room.

“What’s going on here?” He asked curiously.

“Girls night. Stella and Foster are taking Brett out tonight to some club, so she can get her mind off all that break up thing and everything.” Kelly said as he took a sip from his beer.

His mind only registered that Brett is here. He was happy that he is gonna see her and that she is gonna have some fun after everything that happened.  
“Ah, I see. Good for them. Are you staying in or?” Casey asked as he took a beer from the fridge.

“Yeah, I’ll be home tonight, I’m kinda tired and not in the mood for night out. Not even for Molly’s. But you go if you want, I’m sure guys are there.” Kelly said.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll go later.” Casey said and sat on the couch.

“Okay, let’s go, it’s time for you to get back out there. C’mon Brett, get up.” They heard Stella’s voice as she was talking to Brett.

“Fine, I’m coming, but don’t say that I didn’t warn you about being a boring girl all night.” Brett said as she stepped out of the room. She was wearing a black dress with a cut on her left leg and with a one strap over her right shoulder and it was a tight dress. Foster picked it up for her. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and back in long curls. Her collarbone and neck were exposed nicely, they were Casey’s weakness.Casey was really focused on her, she was hot.

“Girl I’ll give you some shots and you’re gonna spin around the tables.” Stella said and laughed at her. “Okay guys, we’re leaving now, see you tomorrow.”

“Have fun and be safe.” Severide said as he gave her a quick kiss.

“Have fun.” Casey said as he waved at them.

“Thanks.” Sylvie said smiling at him.

* * *

The girls got into the club and Sylvie wasn’t really sure what she was doing here but after a few drinks that Emily and Stella gave her, she realized that she really needed this. She even started to dance and she met some guy so she started to dance with him. But she was half drunk so she was just having a good time.  
Stella and Emily were looking at her, and they were happy that she is finally happy and not thinking about Kyle or anything related to him. She deserved a little fun after everything.

“Hey guys! Guess what!” They heard as Sylvie was coming closer to them.

“Hey, wassup?” Stella asked, smiling at her.

“I’m getting married!” She said smiling at them.

Their faces went from happy ones to shocked ones. What the hell is going on? Is she really that drunk? What is she talking about? Was this a big mistake? These questions were crossing their minds.

“See that guy over there?” She said and pointed a hand at the guy that she was just dancing with. “That’s Paul, and he is from Canada, so he needs his green card so he can stay here. He asked if I would marry him, and I said why not.” Sylvie said, sounding really excited about this stupid idea, and they realized how she was really drunk. “We can go to city hall now.”

“Okay, we’re out of here.” Stella said as she grabbed her hand.

“But I need to get married to Paul. He’s waiting.” Sylvie said as she wanted to get back there.

Foster was still laughing about this. She could never imagine Sylvie saying or doing something like this. It was hilarious.

“A little help over here Emily?” Stella asked, looking at Foster as she couldn’t wait to get the hell out of here.

“Sorry, but I just got a hot date so I kinda need to go, this girl is waiting for me. You can handle her yourself, look at her, she is like a little puppy. Drunk little puppy.” Foster said as she gave them a quick hug before she left.

“Well thanks a lot. What am I gonna do with you on my own? I gotta call Kelly, I need help, you’re wasted. Sit there.” She said as she pulled her phone out and helped Sylvie to sit down. “Don’t move, I’ll be back in a minute.”

She went to the bathroom so she could call Kelly.  
“Hey, you up?” She asked.

“Hey, it’s Casey. Severide is sleeping, he left his phone in the living room, and I just got home from Molly’s. You want me to wake him? Something happened?” He asked curiously.

“No, let him sleep, but I need your help then.” She said as she sounded a little worried.

“Sure. Everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s just…. it’s Brett. She got really drunk and she wants to marry some guy she just met from Canada so he can stay here in the USA. And Foster just bailed me for a hot date with some girl, and I can’t handle this drunkie myself, so I need help. Hurry, I’ll send the address, thanks.” She said and hung up a phone before he could even say anything.

He was confused. So many questions in his head right now. What the hell is going on? He knew that he needs to get there fast before Brett does something stupid but he couldn’t help but laugh at his, Sylvie Brett got really drunk and wants to marry some guy she just met. Unbelievable.

He got there in 10 minutes. The club was full and he never really understood people who enjoy this, it’s too loud and there were so many drunk people around. He was never really a club guy. He spotted Stella at the bar, and Sylvie with some guy dancing. He assumed that that’s the guy Stella was talking about. It was a tall guy with a light blonde hair, lighter than his.

“Ohh Matt’s here.” Sylvie said as she ran toward him and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “You can be our best man.” She said smiling at him.

She looked adorable drunk like this, but he needed to focus on getting her out of here.  
“Yeah, I don’t think that’s such a good idea Brett, we should go trust me.” Matt said as he took her hand.

“Yeah I think we should go, sorry Paul, but you heard the Captain.” She said as she smiled at Paul and waved at him.

Wow, what just happened. _“I was trying to convince her for the past half hour that this was a bad idea and Casey got here and she just goes. Hmm, why is that?”_ Stella thought as she looked at them, mostly at Sylvie as she was looking at Casey like a little lost puppy. They had a conversation about her and Casey last year, but Sylvie said that there can’t be anything between them, no chance and then she met Kyle. But she guesses that there might be something, but that’s a story for some other day and when Brett is sober. Anyway she was happy that they’re finally leaving and that her friend didn’t get married.

“Okay, I guess you guys had enough fun for tonight. Let’s get you home first Brett.” Casey said laughing at her.

“Yeaah, it was fun, we danced, drank, danced, drank, danc—-“

“Okay, he got it Brett, we drank and danced a lot. Well mostly you.” Stella said laughing at her friend.

Casey couldn't help but laugh too. It was hilarious with drunk Brett. He never saw her drunk like this.

“Oh noo. Shit!” Sylvie said looking at her purse.

“What’s wrong?” Casey asked, looking at her.

“I don’t have my stupid keys, oh God, I left them at home before I got to your place.” Sylvie said. “And Otis and Cruz are out of town tonight, so I can’t get in there.”

“Okay, no big deal, you can sleep at our place. We’re not on shift tomorrow so no big deal.” Stella said as she rubbed her shoulder. “Right Casey?”

“Yeah, sure, c’mon get in the car you two.” He said as they helped Sylvie first to get in there. She was still unstable.

* * *

They were outside the building. Stella and Casey get out of the car first and they helped Sylvie.

“Okay, I really need to get inside quickly, it’s kind of an emergency.” Stella said. “Can you get her inside yourself?”

“Yeah, sure, you go, I’ll take care of her.” Casey said, wrapping his arms around Sylvie’s shoulders.

Sylvie was barely standing on her feets and she was about to fall asleep. He wrapped his arms around her knees and picked her up. There is no way she’s walking, she would fall as soon as they enter the building.

“This smells good, what is that?” She asked as her head rested on the curve of his neck.

“Umm, that’s my cologne.” He said laughing softly at her.

“Ohh, you had a date?” She asked, almost sounding sad about it.

“No, I didn’t have a date, I was just having drinks at Molly’s as usual.” He said as he stepped into the apartment. He carried her to his room and he put her on his bed slowly.

“Great, I didn’t have a date too, date sucks and relationships suck too, I’m never dating again.” She said as she pulled herself up with her elbows looking at him.

“Okay, this is just drunk Sylvie talking, I’m sure you don’t mean that and you deserve to find someone who's gonna love you and someone who's gonna give you everything you deserve.” He said as he sat next to her.

“Or maybe I’ve found it but I don’t know it.” She said as she put her head on his shoulder.

His face freezes and he didn’t know what to say. Could she also feel something more for him? Last year they had some moments that he knew that there is something special about them but he wasn’t sure about her feelings. And then she met Kyle and everything just disappeared, well not for good, he always felt something more but he just kept it deep inside. She was drunk now, so he really didn’t know what to think, she just didn't know what she was talking about, he thought. She is gonna forget it in the morning.  
She looked really peacefully on his shoulder and he didn’t want to wake her but he knew that she needs some good sleep, because tomorrow her head is gonna ring like a bell.  
He gently lifted her head. “Sylvie, c’mon, I’ll give you some clothes. You need some rest.”

“Clothes?” She asked with a sleepy voice.

“Yeah, you can’t sleep in that dress, you need something comfortable. I’ll give you my old CFD hoodie and some shorts.” He said as he pulled it out of his drawer. “Here you take these and I’ll get you some water from the kitchen, you’re gonna need it.”

“Okay, thank you for everything.” She said and smiled at him.

“Of course.” He said as he left the room.

He got into the kitchen and he took two bottles of water and some pills. If she wants to survive the night she’ll need a lot of water and in the morning she’ll need some pills for her head.

“Umm, Casey I need help.” He heard her voice from his room and he got back right away with water and pills.

“What’s up?” He asked, looking at her confused.

“Umm, I can’t reach my zipper and Stella is probably sleeping now, so you’re the only option now, sorry.” She said with an apologetic look on her face.

“It’s fine, I’ll help you, it’s not a big deal.” He said as he ran his hand through his hair not knowing what to do with his hands. It’s the first thing he came up with. It was a big deal to him, but he needs to calm his nerves and just do it without looking weird or anything.

She turned her back to him and removed her hair from her back. He could see her neck very clear now and all he could think about was giving her many kisses on her neck. But he needs to focus, this isn’t right, at least not now. Focus Casey and just unzip the damn dress. He gently pulled the zipper down and she quickly turned to face him again.

“Thanks, I better get dressed now.” She said as she got back behind the bed.

“No problem. Good night.” He said and went for the door.

“Where are you going to sleep?” She asked as she put the shorts on, but the dress was still on.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” He said smiling at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry I took your bed, I can sleep on the couch.” She said apologetically.

“No it’s fine, you sleep here, you’re still not sober, you need a good rest, it’s gonna be a long day for you tomorrow.” He said with a little laugh.

“Oh, yeah, it sucks when you drink this much.” She said laughing. “Thanks again. Good night.”

* * *

She spent almost the whole night drinking water, and Casey had to go in there a few times because she needed a refill.

She woke up at almost noon that day, and Kelly and Stella were already out of the apartment for their road trip. They had a day off today. So it was just the two of them in the apartment now.  
She looked around and she realized it wasn’t her room and definitely not her clothes on her. Oh God she was totally wasted last night. Her head is ringing and her stomach is not in good shape too. She looked down and on the hoodie it was written “Lt. Casey.” So she realized this was Casey’s room and she knew that smell from the hoodie was familiar to her. Some memories were coming back at her head, and she was already ashamed.  
“ _The day couldn’t start better than this. Great. I’m an idiot.”_ She thought as she got up from the bed.

Casey was sitting in the kitchen and eating some cereals. His back was turned to her as she quietly stepped into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” She said as she wasn’t sure if that’s the right thing to say now. She was still confused about everything, and almost everything was a big black hole.

“Morning? I’m not so sure.” He said as he turned his head to face her with a laugh.

She was just looking at him confused, she didn’t know what he meant.

“It’s almost 1pm. Morning was a long time ago.” He said, trying not to laugh at her.

“Ohh, really, I slept that much?” She asked, shocked.

“Yeah, it was a long night for you, so I just let you sleep as long as you need, and we’re not working today, so take some advantage of it.” Casey said smiling at her as he put his dishes into the sink. “You want some breakfast? I’m sure you’re hungry. I made you some pancakes if you want.”

“You made pancakes for me? That’s so sweet of you, thanks.” She said and smiled at him.

“Yeah, I know you like them in the morning. So enjoy it.” Casey said as he gave her the plate. “That hoodie looks good on you, by the way.” He said as he took a sip from his coffee mug smiling at her.

Her face turned a little red. She couldn’t help but smile back at him. He looked all adorable and the fact that he made pancakes for her and everything he did for her woke up some butterflies at her stomach. But reality hit her like a big flashlight, she was still denying that there is something more she could feel about him, and beside there is no way that he wants something more.

“Um, thanks for borrowing it to me, and besides I can’t even imagine how awful I look now after the night I had. So sweet of you for wanting to make me feel better.” She said as she sat at the kitchen island.

“Just telling the facts, and you’re not that awful. We all had our times like this, don’t worry.” He said as he rubbed her arm up and down.

“Yeah, I guess. So about last night. I can’t really remember everything. Pancakes are great by the way.” She said as she took a bite and a sip of coffee.

“Um, where to start from?” He said, giving her a smiling face.

“Oh God, what did I do?” She asked panicking about what could come next from his mouth.

“Uh, it’s nothing big, you just wanted to marry some guy that you just met. Some guy from Canada who needed his green card so he can stay here. That’s all.” He said as he almost choked on his coffee after he remembered that again, it was something they’re all gonna laugh about for a long time.

“WHAT?!” She said after she almost choked too with her pancake. “But I didn't, right? I didn't do anything?”

“No, of course not. Kidd called me after Foster bailed on her for some girl and she asked for help. She couldn’t handle you by herself. Here, take some water before you choke.” He said laughing as he gave her a glass of water.

“Thanks, Jeez, I’m never drinking again. God, imagine I did something like that, I can’t believe it.” She said as she took a sip from her water.

“Yeah, you just had a lot of drinks and you were going through some hard times, don’t beat yourself up. But it was funny, I’m not gonna lie to you.” He said, still laughing at her.

“Yeah I bet you guys had some fun. And where is Stella anyway?” She asked looking around the apartment.

“Uh, she and Kelly went on a road trip out of town earlier this morning.” He said as he sat on the couch.

“Oh, good for them. And here I am spending my day off with a big headache and still looking like crap.” She said smiling softly. “I can’t eat anymore, my stomach is giving me some signals to stop, thanks again for everything.” She said as she stood up and sat next to him.

“No problem. I saw you smiling after a long time, it felt good seeing you happy again, even if you had too much to drink. You deserve happiness Sylvie.” He said as he rubbed her back.

“Thanks Matt. I appreciate it. I better get going now, I need shower, a long one. I’ll just call for an uber and my landlord so he can give me spare keys, because Otis and Cruz are still out of town.” She said as she stood up from the couch. “I’ll just take some sneakers from Stella, I can’t really wear my dress now and those heels.”

“I’ll give you a ride, no need for an uber.” He said as he took his keys out of his jacket.

“You really don’t have to, I can—-“

“No, I insist, I’ll take you home, it’s not a problem. C’mon.” He said as he headed to the door.

“Okay, thanks, I’ll wash these for you and give it to you tomorrow at shift.” She said pointing at his hoodie.

“Yeah no problem, you can keep it if you want, it looks better on you anyways, I told you. Besides I’m no lieutenant anymore.” He said and winked at her.

“Alright Captain. As you say. Let’s go.” She said and they left the apartment.

They laughed on their way to her place about last night. After a long time she felt really good. There was something about him that always makes her smile. Maybe she really found someone who really cares about her, but she just doesn't know yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, feel free to leave a comment and some kudos! It’s a good motivation for more stories.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> greeneyess


End file.
